Afternoon Delight
by broadwayssong
Summary: Bella has been missing Edward something fierce while he was away hunting, and though she know she should be paying attention to bio, she can't help but think of her beautiful vampire boyfriend. Little does she know he has a great surprise waiting for her.
1. Smile Medley

**AN: Hey team! I haven't ever written a Twilight fiction before, and this is only the second fan fiction I've written, buuut I never finished it. I really hope to finish this one. Please leave me a note on how you feel about the story, and if you think I should continue on, or what should happen next etc....**

**S. Meyer owns all things twilight. I only own books 2-4 and the blockbuster special edition dvd. R-patz owns my heart. I think everything's covered now...  
**

Ugh, another boring menial day in Mr. Banner's biology 30 class. Normally I would have Edward to distract me, but he's been out of class all week because of the stupid sun. Who needs the sun? I mean really. Okay everyone needs the sun, because otherwise life wouldn't exist, but still….

I've been doing my best to stay focused on my work, but every time I let my guard down, Mike manages to appear out of nowhere and annoy me to death. What is so hard to understand about "No Michael, I will not go out with you as I am with Edward, please go away now"? He really is a truly insufferable boy. In the year that I have been in Forks, he is yet to let up.

I finally give up on the CNS vs. PNS worksheet in front of me and focus on my music blaring out of my headphones. It's a CD that Edward got me on our last trip to Port Angeles called _War Child Presents Heroes_. It's a great mix of older music done by current artists. I feel an ache in my chest when I think about how I miss him. I feel like one of those silly girls in teen movies from the 90's who would mope and moan and cry when their boyfriends left them alone for a day. The kind of girl who I made fun of back in Phoenix, the girl who I promised myself I would never become, because no one could "love" so much in high school.

Edward changed my life so completely, I was yet to determine if it was truly for the best, but right now, I was perfectly content. I wished that the sun would just go away so I could see my beautiful vampire boyfriend. I looked around to see if Mr. Banner was paying attention and pulled my cell out of my pocket, flipped it open and sent a quick text to Edward.

_In bio. Miss you like crazy. Listening to smile and wishing you were here. 3 B_

Edward had gotten me a new phone after mine had been smashed during the run in with James over spring break. It was one of those LG Keybo things with the full keyboard on the inside. The keys were tiny and a tad awkward to use, but I did my best. It made it easier to type out full words and sentences. That was one of the many things that Edward and I always agreed on, no text lingo. We both loved the English language far too much to allow it to be destroyed, shortened sentences yes, destroying the language with _brb, g2g, lol, rofl _ and other shit like that just doesn't cut it. My phone buzzed in my lap.

_Miss you too. Emmet is starting to drive me crazy with stupid jokes not so cleverly aimed at me. Starting to cloud over, pick you up after school. Love E_

I felt my heart soar at the thought of being able to see Edward after school. Because of the continuously forecasted sunny skies, the Cullen's had all decided to go hunting up in the Rocky Mountains in the Banff region. I hadn't seen Edward since Sunday night. I'd fallen asleep in his arms but when I woke up, he had gone, leaving behind an incredibly apologetic letter about his absence, and my favourite sky blue button up shirt that he had been wearing the day before, a shirt which I was wearing now. I turned my gaze to the window that I always sat next to. Edward was right, it was starting to cloud over nicely. Good ol' reliable forks. I pulled the collar up to my nose and inhaled my favourite scent.

_Maybe you should come sooner. I don't need to go to Social. No one needs to go to social. Ever. B_

After I send the message I know not to get my hopes up. Edward would never let me skip a class unless it was for a really good reason. I love him and his over protectiveness. He always is looking out for me, but sometimes he tried a little to hard to keep me safe. He was terrified that he was going to hurt me if we ever went to far in our personal relationship. I knew that he wouldn't, no that he couldn't hurt me but he seemed to believe otherwise. He would always push me back just before the getting was about to get good. A girl can only have so much pent up sexual frustration you know? I glanced up at the clock. Still ten minutes left in class. What kind of stupid school has hour and a half long classes? 'fuuuuuuuuuuuck' I groaned under my breath as I laid my head down on my desk.

_Maybe you don't need to go to social. See you in 10. E._

What the fuck? In the eight months that Edward and I have been together never has he condoned skipping class. Ever. He must of hit his head really hard on a mountain or something while he was up in Canada. Oh well, best not to pry. I slowly start to gather my books into my ridiculously unpractical messenger bag (Silly Alice. Honestly the girl is crazy. My shoulder hasn't stopped hurting since I got the damned thing). I scanned the room to see that other students were doing the same, trying to put there items away as slowly as possible, so that they didn't have to keep working on the ridiculously tedious worksheet.

The last week of classes before exams were always useless, nothing new was learned and no extra information was gained. All week we had only been getting review worksheets and doing pretty much nothing. Pretty much no one was coming to class, especially bio it being a thirty level course full of seniors no one could be bothered to show up. Even Mr. Banner wasn't paying us much attention. He pretty much just sat at the front of class and played around on his computer, only glancing up when asked the occasional question by a confused student. I stared at the clock willing the second hand to pick up its pace.

Five minutes remained in class as my mind wandered from the building to the parking lot where my gorgeous vampire boyfriend was most likely waiting. God the things I would do to him if he would let me. I suppose one can only dream….Or can they?


	2. The Bad Touch

**an: So I was really kind of unsure where this was going, but I think I like it. For those who care, the song in the last chapter that was mentioned was Smile (medley) off of war child presents heroes which is a fantastic CD. The song is recorded by the fab rufus wainright. this chapter mentions The bad touch by the bloodhound gang off their album hooray for boobies, and Habenera from Carmen, written by bizet. the best recording is maria callas by soooo much. I seriously want to be her. Maybe if I decide to give up theatre school and go for voice instead...rambling now. SM owns all twilight, I just have the blockbuster special edition and the soundtrack.**

When the bell finally goes, excitement floods my body. Even if nothing (and I do mean nothing) is going to happen, my body still tingles in anticipation. As I grab my bag and launch myself out of my chair, in typical Bella fashion, I plunge face first into the ground. Laura and Jessica laugh as they casually step over me, Lauren kicking my bag a few fee ahead of me. Stupid bitch, but there is no time to deal with her now. There is hot, well cold actually, but a beautiful nonetheless vampire waiting outside of the building for me right not.

I scramble up, and run as fast as my little legs will carry me towards my locker, shove my unnecessary books in, and as nonchalantly as one can when you're me scamper towards the doors to the parking lot.

As I reach the parking lot, I am suddenly unable to breath at the sight before me.

Edward stands leaning against his car, a bemused smirk playing across his lips. Oh those lips. The things I want to do with them, the things I want _done_ with them. Oh boy. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

As I regain consciousness I see that Edward has turned his attention towards me and his smirk has grown wider. His gaze causes me to flush a deeper shade of red and he cocks an eyebrow at me. God this man is beautiful.

He pushes himself forwards off the car and holds out a hand to me. _Be cool Bella, breathe._ Finally I reach him and hold my and out to meet his. Edward takes my worm hand in his cool one and pulls me into him, leaning down slightly to kiss him. I almost pass out. Seriously. As much as I am loving this spontaneity, I am highly confused.

I barely notice that Edward has pulled away and that bemused expression is back. He chuckles and strokes my cheek "What is going on in that silly little head of yours?"

I shake my head furiously and do my best not speak, because I know that if I do, I will only say utter nonsense. Edward continues to laugh as he leads me around to the passenger side of the car, and sits me down. As he gets into the drivers seat he turns the stereo on to….oh shit, there are no words.

No. Fucking. Way. He is not listening to the bloodhound gang. _You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals/ so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel._

"Who are you and what have you done with Edward?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Edward was staring straight ahead, occasionally bouncing his head along with the music, like he was in Night At the Roxbury or something.

"Since when do you encourage skipping school? Or listen to _The Bad Touch_? Or kiss me in public?" He was laughing hysterically. I had been so distracted by the ridiculous music that I had barely even noticed that we were at the Cullen's house already. I didn't think it was actually physically possible to drive this fast.

In an instant Edward was around at my door unbuckling my seat belt and pulling me upwards into a tight embrace. Suddenly our lips were crushed together; my soft lips giving into his firm ones. I love old-fashioned Edward but this new Edward is making me one happy little girl.

Edward whisked me into his arms and within nanoseconds I could feel the coolness of his black leather couch pressing into my back, with Edward trailing kisses across my face. " I missed you love" he practically whispered as his kisses moved down my neck towards the edge of my grey v-neck sweater.

"I can tell!" I started to giggle until he liked my neck. Now it may sound a little gross, but when Edward Cullen licks your neck, it is the damn sexiest thing in the world. I felt a rush between my legs, and the pit of my stomach dropped, I could tell that Edward noticed these things, as his growl had gotten lower and when I looked into his eyes, they were no longer his usual honeyed colour, but onyx. His eyes were so dark and so intense that I felt like my entire body was on fire. I was suddenly acutely aware of everything around me. I could hear opera playing softly in the background. _Habanera _flooded me, as I gave into my body and the fire that was only growing stronger with Edwards's strong hand rubbing my hips and moving higher and higher up my body.

Sure, we had kissed before, laid together, held each other, but never had anything been this intense, never had Edward let us get this close to each other, let alone been the one to initiate such activities. Finally a strong hand caresses my breast and all I can do is let out a strangled moan. Nothing matters anymore, Just Edwards's hands on me, and the feeling on his weight on me.

When his hand brushes my nipple, it causes ecstasy to rip through my body, my pelvis lifts towards his so that I can be as close to him as possible. My hands wind their way into his silky copper hair as a feel his own personal joy rub against me. He's practically purring as I do so, so I do it again and again, each time feeling better than the last when suddenly….my stomach growls louder than it ever has before. Edward drops his head into my shoulder and I can feel him shaking with laughter as my stomach continues to rumble. He sits up into a sitting position and pulls me into his lap so that I am straddling him and leans his forehead against mine. " I guess it's feeding time."

He pulls us both into a standing position, and after adjusting our clothes, pulls me behind him down the stairs, to the kitchen. If I didn't know better, I would say that my appetite had been left behind on the couch, where hopefully it would be satisfied later this afternoon.

**AN: if anyone can think of a better tittle, let me know! please review!**


	3. Lucia de Lammermoor

**AN: Lea Miller on SYTYCD Canada makes me want to slit my wrists. What stupid CTV producer decided that she was be a good host for the show. They should kidnap Cat from the American one. Also, I saw this awesome comedian at the comedy cave tonight. JR Brow. Check him out.**

**Enough about me, how are you?**

**SM owns all.**

When we arrive in the kitchen, Edward lifts me up and sets me down on the island, resting is hands on either side of my body and positioning himself between my legs. He smiles at me and tilts his head to the side. His smile is not his typical bemused smirk, but one of contentment. He seems softer, human almost. He sighs and leans his forehead against mine as I run my hand down his cheek, tracing his features, memorizing the moment. Edward closes the remaining space between us and brushes his lips against mine, and that one moment is more erotic and more intimate than anything that had happened not 2 minutes ago in his room. He sighs once more and pushes himself away from the counter, planting a kiss on the end of my nose and walking towards the fridge. "How about a toasted caprese sandwich?"

"Ngughy?" Wow. Coherent much Bella? I was so lost in Edward that I had lost the ability to speak English. I suppose that there are sacrifices that one must make in the name of love and beauty. **(AN kind of sound sailor moonish eh?)**

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He laughs as he sets about the kitchen slicing and chopping, moving at a human speed, taking his time to perfect the lunch.

It seems almost as if time is moving in slow motion. I can't help but become entranced by the beauty of his movements, and the concentration that he puts into everything around him. I close my eyes and enjoy the serenity of the moment. It's quiet, with only faint wisps of _Un Bell Di_ floating into the kitchen. It seems too perfect. And then I realize why. "Where is Alice? And Emmet? And everyone else?"

"Well, they weren't done hunting and having their own 'couple time', and I told you how annoyed I was getting with Emmet….and well Alice said that the weather would hold steadily cloudy so it was okay to come back so….yeah" he muttered the last bit. "I hope you don't mind." He seemed bashful? Ashamed? Embarrassed? Crazy? All of the above, especially the later. I think that the man has truly lost it, and I tell him exactly that.

"I think that you have to lost it my man."

"What do you mean, love?" he asks as he slides the sandwich into the toaster oven, setting it for 10 minutes.

"What I mean is how do you think that I could ever not want you around? That I would mind having you around? I don't know if you've noticed Edward, but I am head over heals in love with you! Every time you enter the room, or I come anywhere near you my heart starts racing, and I feel as if it's trying to fly out of my chest. I can't breathe, and I burn for you from the very depths of my being. When you're not around I feel like a lost puppy. I feel as though I wont be able to survive without you by my side. Surely you must know that?!" And with that I fling myself off the counter and leap at a slightly startled Edward.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss that burns every inch of my body. As I pull away I rest my head against his chest. "please don't ever doubt that I love you with my entire being, and that I would do anything if it means being with you forever."

I gaze up into his eyes that are shining gold and he reaches up to cup my face in both hands. "Isabella Marie Swan, I will never doubt your love and devotion if you promise to never doubt mine." I simply nod and his lips press into mine once more, in a sweet tender kiss. Slowly he deepens the kiss and tongue darts out from between his lips, prodding my lips in an attempt to gain entrance. I willingly allow him access, and soon our tongues are dancing, not in a battle for dominance, but in desperate need to explore.

I am careful of his teeth, making sure that I don't catch myself on one of his razor sharp teeth, though in my personal opinion there would be no better way to be turned than in a private, intimate moment such as this.

I let out a low moan as Edwards hands ghost across my breasts, down my stomach and settle on my hips. Suddenly he lifts me on to the counter, pushing me into the cabinets, caressing my thighs as my legs automatically wrap around his waist.

Our movements are growing frantic now, as _Lucia de Lammermoor _crescendos around us. Our lips move in as a passion builds inside both of us. All coherent thought flies out the window as Edward's right hand grasps my breast, and his left toys with the hem of my sweater. He pulls back briefly so that I have a moment to breathe. He tugs on my sweater and looks me questioningly in the eye. I'm panting heavily, but I manage to nod briskly and instantaneously my shirt is thrown off to the side and I am left in my simple black bra.

Edward's low growl rips through his chest, and his shirt is gone in a flash. He crashes our lips together once more and my hands run in a continuous pattern up and down his smooth chest, and over the taut muscles of his back before they wind their way into his gorgeous mane.

Every nerve in my body is alive as Edward kisses his way down my neck. My head falls to the side and my right hand leaves Edward's hair to grasp the cabinet behind me, while the other stays firmly in place.

His mouth works its way across my chest, sucking here, licking there, tracing the line of my bra, palming my breasts through my bra. His left hand remains busy with my breast as the right sneaks around my back to the clasp. As he reaches it, a loud dinging noise fills the air. His hand drops to the counter top, scrunching into a fist. "Ignore it!" I whisper into his ear. He looks as if he is about to until the smell of smoke reaches both of us, and we both swivel to se the toaster oven burst into flame.

**Poor Bells is never going to get any ******

**Pleasepleasepleaseplease review peeps!**


	4. starstruck

Oh sweet baby Jesus. The world is cock-blocking me. Seriously. I don't understand how a brand new practically never used toaster could spontaneously burst into flames in such a manner. I mean, when you think about it it's king of funny, but really it's just a nuisance. The only good thing about the toaster fandango is that Edward has had to discard his shirt, because as he moved towards the flames, it spat embers at him, causing embers to hit his shirt, and being as fire I them downfall of a vampire, it was best to discard the offending item. Now I sit here gazing at Edward over a bowl of yogurt and granola as he bustles about cleaning the charred machinery.

My spoon clinks as it makes contact with the bottom of the ceramic bowl and I lay my spoon in the dish. Edward is still fighting with the charred remains of the sandwich, and he slowly seems to be gaining ground. I chuckle as I rinse my dish and a ring of expletives leaves Edward's perfect mouth. How can such a silly piece of material best a 107-year-old vampire? I shake my head and place the dish and spoon off to the side to dry and turn once again towards Edward. Who has finally managed to put the fire out completely, and at vampire speed has made the kitchen spotless once again.

He seems so innocent, wide smile plastered on his face, pleased with himself for not combusting around the flames. It's funny to see Edward in such an open and naïve fashion. I can't help but giggle at the satisfaction that was practically pouring out of his shining eyes. "Why on earth are you so proud of yourself Cullen? You put out a toaster fire. You've killed vampires well beyond your age, and that just makes you grimace…. but one little toaster fire-"

For what seemed like the millionth time that day Edward's lips were crushed in to mine, and I feel myself being lifted off the ground and practically flown to the couch that resided in the piano room. I'm sinking into the couch , languishing in the feeling of Edward's cold hard weight pressing down on me, one _very_ prominent part in particular. Well that was new.

When Edward moans into the kiss, it sends shockwaves through my body, and I struggle to push my body closer to his, desperate to gain as much contact as possible. Why are we still in these pesky clothes? _Keeping me from the incredibly sexy hunk of Grecian sex god in front of me_. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?" Sweet baby Jesus is it hard to concentrate when he kisses my neck this way.

"Clothes." He's staring at me in that _Bella is a nutter _way. One quirk of my eyebrow seems to do the trick. Now he's grinning like a goddamn Cheshire cat. My god are his teeth pretty….

"Bells?" oh god, he caught me staring. "you have to release the death grip that you have around my neck if you want to do anything about these silly garments that are keeping me from you, and vice versa."

Now it's my turn to grin like an idiot. "Mr. Cullen, I have no clue what's gotten into you, and what on Earth Emmet did to you up in the mountains, but I like it!" wait, when did my sweater disappear? And my tank top? And when did he lose his clothes? Stupid vampire speed making me miss awesome moments.

Edward's lips are slowly working their way across the edge of my bra at a torturous pace. Slowly he's picking up speed, growing ravenous. My skin is burning, and his lips cool my skin perfectly. It's like I'm in heaven. The combination of the soft bed beneath me and Edward's weight above me….wait, bed? Damn this boy is good. His hands are everywhere on my body, kneading my flesh, causing my body to feel like it may explode any minute.

Suddenly Edward stops, hand paused just over the clasp of my bra. He's staring at me, asking me silently for permission to continue. His eyes are black as a starless night, but filled with the fire and passion of the sun. I reach up and pull him down hard for a kiss, and he slowly and carefully unhooks my bra. For a man who has been going at near warp speed all afternoon, I am amazed at his control. Carefully he sits up pulling me up into his lap so that I am straddling him, my aching core coming in incredibly close contact with his throbbing cock.

I close my eyes as Edward pulls the straps down my arms and throws the offending garment to the floor. I'm pretty sure I'm bushing redder than ever before. I can feel Edwards gaze upon me, taking in what little I have to offer. A deep growl rips from Edward's chest, as one hand begins to need my left breast, and his mouth suckles the other. I am in heaven, literally in heaven. The feeling of Edward all over me is sending my senses into over drive. My flesh is overheated, and even with his his cool mouth and hand caressing and living my body, I feel as if I may explode. "Edward!" it's a plea for something more, something that before today I would never thought would happen. I need a release, and he has about thirty seconds to deliver before I take care of it. "Edward!" I'm becoming more and more forceful. I move one hand from his copper mess towards the button of my jeans, and deftly flick it open.

Edward is so intent of my chest that he doesn't notice as I slide my hand down into my underwear, grinding down on him while I begin to play with my clit. It isn't until I let out a loud moan escapes my lips. In an instant I am once again on my back, but my pants are miraculously missing. Edward hovers above me, his pitch black eyes drilling into my chocolate ones, and then slowly tracing down my body. My breath hitches in my throat as he licks his lips and takes in the site of my flushed body. Slowly he removes my hand from my underwear, and hooks his thumbs into the sides of my panties. It seems as though this is it. The moment of no turning back. He looks at me one last time for assurance. I can feel my breathing getting heavier and more delayed. I give him a quick nod and in one swift motion my underwear is across the room.

I close, my eyes, because I know that if I see Edward down there, I will feel self-conscious. His hands grasp my hips as he pulls me forward across the smooth leather. I can feel his cool, sweet breath across my folds, and it beats any sensation I have ever felt before. I can hear him inhale deeply, and he starts to purr. Literally purr. I buck my hips forward in the hope that he will get the message, and like a good boy he slowly brings his hand up to apply pressure to my clit.

It takes everything in my power not to come undone there and then, and I will myself to hold on, to see what else this boy, no man, can do. Hesitantly he slips one of his long fingers into me and begins to pump in an out at an excruciatingly slow pace. My hips buck toward him, but he is strong and with his free hand he holds me in place. His face dips in, and his mouth takes over from his thumb and he begins to suck on my clit. He adds another finger, and another, and soon is pumping into me faster and faster. The sensation is so overwhelming, and faster than I would have liked, I cum. So help me god I see stars and little birdies dancing around together. I can feel my walls spasming around Edward's fingers, while he continues to suck greedily on my clit.

When I finally have enough strength and sense to open my eyes and prop myself somewhat upright, I look down to see Edward smiling up at me with a delicious smirk playing on his lips. I bend down to kiss him. I know that I should be disgusted, but when I taste myself on his lips, I am somehow even more turned on! I pull away to look at my beautiful god once more and this time I notice that he is no longer wearing pants, and the he is sporting an oh-so-edible looking hard on. This time, it's my turn to delight.

**I'm so sorry that it's taken this long to get this chapter out! It has been ridiculous at school, and I had four papers to write this weekend alone! Who knew that theatre school would be so hard? Please leave me a little lovin. Reviews are almost as good as a little bit o' Edward lovin. Almost.**


	5. Taking Chances

**A/N: Hey long time no see. I'll leave long apologies and explanations for the end. SM owns twilight, I just try to help out teenage girls with R-Patz addictions.**

My jaw goes slack as I stared at Edward in all of his naked glory. He is perfect, and as he stands in front of me, he could easily be swapped for one of Michelangelo's marble statues. A dark chuckle rumbles from his chest, and I glance briefly towards his eyes, which hold a slight combination of mirth, and lust. A slight smile graces his lips, and he reaches out to stroke my face. I hold his eye contact and smile as innocently as I can towards him, as I reach out and wrap my hand around his thick shaft.

I rub my thumb over the tip, and slowly drag my hand down his silky, smooth length. As I continue to stare up at him, Edward's eyelids close, and his head drops back and his mouth hangs open slightly. I take it that this is a good sign, and continue on in my current manner.

In my next pass, I tighten my grip ever so slightly, and start to give it a twist of the wrist. This action elicits a deep rooted moan from Edward but slowly it is beginning to turn into a fierce growl, and when I finally tear my eyes away from his beautiful face, I notice that his hands are clenched in credibly tight at his sides, and it seems as though a vein is popping out of his neck.

I drop my hand from him and scoot away from him, groping for some sort of material to cover myself with. This is what we had both feared the most: Edward still hasn't opened his eyes, and he seems to be visibly shaking. I was beginning to completely understand why he had always been so afraid to become to intimate with me. I had so completely trusted him that I never had thought that it was possible for him to actually lose it. His trembling is getting worse and worse, and I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. I don't know what is going to happen next, but whatever it is, I am absolutely terrified.

Suddenly Edward's eyes shoot open, and he tears the shirt away from me that had been covering my exposed flesh. He's pinned me to the bed now, my wrists clasped almost too tightly above my head. "Don't you dare cover yourself from me Isabella." He growls into my ear. I feel as though my heart is trying to escape through my chest. He notices this and breathes into my ear "Are you truly afraid, love?" I can't quite decide if what I am feeling is panic, fear, unadulterated lust, or a combination.

One of Edward's hands leaves mine and begins to slowly travel down my body, massaging the flesh, working through my hair, across my cheek, down my neck, around the swell of my breast, ghosting over my navel, until finally he reaches my clit, and begins to rib light, torturous circles around the incredibly sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Edward….please!" I moan out almost unintelligibly. For a 109 year old virgin, this boy sure knows what he's doing, though I'm sure living in a house with 6 other incredibly sexually active vampires, some things are bound to wear off.

"What is it that you want Bella?"

"Ungh…You!" I can barely speak as the pressure on my clit increases, as does the speed.

"But which part of me?" his tone seems almost mocking now, as he slows his magical pianists fingers down.

"Allofyou!" comes out in a rushed heady breath

"There's no particular part of me you crave, no part of me that you want more than anything else?" he's saying this as he pushes his erection into my thigh, and then finally having the head come in contact with my swollen clit.

"Your cock! Ungh…I want your giant…this…cock in me!" I practically scream as he glides his head through my slit.

"Are you certain Isabella?"

"God yes!!!" and with that he thrusts into my swollen pussy. The upside of my incredibly accident prone nature is that my hymen has been broken a good long time ago, but a pain still surges through me as I struggle to adjust to his size. My body tenses, and Edward stills above me, staring into my eyes with a distinct fear as he realizes what has just happened. Off in the distance _taking chances_ wafts through the speakers. I take a moment and then reach up to pull Edward down for a deep kiss, and hope that he understands that this is my way of urging him to continue.

I am almost starting to worry that he has completely gone back to old Edward, but then I feel him begin to gently rock his hips. I break the kiss and throw my head back into the soft downy pillow. It still hurts, but the pain is slowly being overtaken by a deeper, intensely pleasurable feeling.

I pull my head up to look at my beautiful Adonis. There is deep concentration set in his eyes, but as our gaze locks, the passion and desire create a different type of intensity, and his movements begin to quicken. He pulls one of my legs up and hitched it over his shoulder, the new angle giving way to deeper penetration, allowing him to hit new spots that cause my entire body to tingle.

As I stare at him, I can see him start to lose control. He is beginning to get wild, moving faster, and harder within me, moaning, grunting and purring my name. The smell of sex is evident in the room, and the combination of all the various senses has my head spinning and I quickly begin to climb towards my climax.

I can tell Edward is getting close too, his muscles tensing under my hands with have been roaming his sculpted chest and toned arms. My hands land on his firm ass, willing him to keep going. I'm so close that I know at any moment I may explode. He buries his nose in my neck and murmurs my name over, and over, and over again, and suddenly, just as I am about to reach the top, a sharp pain takes over my body, and the world plunges into darkness.

**An: SO, I'm pretty sure it's obvious what happened at the end there, but if not you're probably going to have to wait, like forever to figure out what happened. I will apologize right now for how long it's been, who knew that theatre school would be so much fucking work? Seriously.**

**I'm on reading break right now, so there is a small chance that y'all will get a new chapter before Monday, but if not, I apologize in advance for how long it will take. If there are any glaring errors here, I again apologize, but it's 130 am here, and I am exhausted from cheering on Team Canada in the Olympics all day. By some magical happenstance, I have managed to catch every event that Canada has medaled in, so I like to think of myself as a l lucky charm, and that takes a lot of energy out of a girl!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed up until now, and to those of you who encouraged me to keep going. Remember: reviews increase the chance of a new chapter.**


	6. Claire de Lune

**Sm owns all. A/N at the end.**

3 days. It's been 3 fucking, excruciatingly long days of nothing but banging my head into trees, and practically pacing into the floor of my bedroom. How could I have been so stupid? I knew that this was going to happen one day, but I never dreamed that it would happen when it did, and how it did. Why had I allowed myself to go so far?

_The blood, oh god the blood. So deep and rich, never had I ever tasted anything that good! I could feel it as it poured down my throat, so warm and perfect, just like Bella. Oh god Bella! I knew that I had to stop, but I couldn't, the blood was overpowering every other part of me, and my animal side was greater than ever before._

_ Suddenly I was being thrown away from my bed, and something was holding me back from the scent that was driving me crazy. I did my best to force my captor away, and just as I was succeeding a second pair of arms wrapped around me and I was dragged from the room, and taken to another part of the house. _

_ I was wild, thrashing, but it seemed Emmet and Jasper (my captors) had a firm grasp on me. As I stood gasping and growling across from the 2 men who were blocking me from my meal, it hit me with more force than a tsunami. My meal! How could I have referred to Bella in such a manner? I crumpled to the ground and felt Jasper do his best to calm me._

_ "Edward, dude, you gotta calm down." Emmet had crouched over me, as he draped a blanket over my naked form._

_ "What the fuck have I done?"_

I knew that I wasn't ready, that I didn't have control….but Bella. Oh god Bella. Her beautiful lifeless body is lying neatly on the gold bed in the center of my room. My poor Bella. She looks like a fallen angle, lying so still on the bed.

Claire de Lune drifts softly from my ipod dock in the corner. It's been playing pretty much continuously for the last 3 days. I'd come to think of it as "our song". It was the first song we danced to in this very room, something that we had bonded over. If only I could go back to that time before I allowed this to happen to my love!

I can hear Alice creeping into the room, doing her best to remain stealthy. I can't be bothered to acknowledge her. _Edward it's almost time_. Her thoughts are cautious. I feel like there is something that she's not telling me, and I tell her as much. _There's nothing to tell Edward. Five minutes and she'll be awake. I just want you to be….ready. _

"Ready for what Alice?" It comes out harsher than I mean it to. Oh well.

"She's going to be strong Edward, strong and confused. You're weak because you haven't been hunting since before this all happened. Remember that we're all here for you. We all love you both." With that she bows out of the room, and I can hear her talking quietly with the rest of our family outside of the door. I return all of my attention back to Bella. After much bickering between Alice and I yesterday, Bella was dressed in a simple white shirtdress with gray leggings. When I had finally worked up the courage to go back to Bella after my freak-out, I had entered my bedroom to find that Alice had cleaned Bella up, and dressed her in an ice blue ballgown.

_"ALICE!" What in the name of God's green earth was Bella wearing?_

_ "Yes brother dearest?" smug little pixie._

_ "What in the name of God's green earth is Bella wearing?"_

_ "Don't you love it?! I picked it up in a vintage shop in Seattle awhile back. The 50s silhouette is really nice on her because of that tiny waist, and then the flared skirt-"_

_ "Alice it's absolutely ridiculous! She has no need for something like this right now. It's too fussy for Bella. She needs something more..casual."_

_ "You're no fun Edward." At which point she sticks her tongue out at me._

_ "Mature."_

_ "Spoil sport."_

In my reverie I hadn't noticed that everyone had slipped into the room until Carlisle laid his hand upon my shoulder. "Are you ready son?" Good ol' Carlisle, always stable and supportive.

" What do you think?" he just laughed at me. Good ol' Carlisle.

"It's time." Alice whispered from the doorway, and immediately 7 sets of eyes are all on Bella as her eyes slowly begin to flicker open.

**BPOV**

Darkness. All there is, is darkness, and that's all that there has been for what feels like years. I try to scream in frustration but it is impossible. It's like there is a weight on my chest, not allowing me to move or breathe or speak. Slowly the weight begins to lift and I am overwhelmed by a strange sense of lightness. I begin to take a mental inventory of my body. Something is wrong. No, not wrong, but definitely different. I try to shift my awareness to the space around me. I don't know how, but I know that there is a tenseness that is filling the room. Using what feels like all of my strength I manage to open my eyes.

It takes a brief moment for my eyes to adjust to the room. It seems so familiar but I can't quite figure out why. It seems a very distant memory.

"Bella? Love, are you alright?" Bella? Is that me? Who is talking? I push myself up and look across the room to where 7 people are all staring at me intently.

What the fuck?

**A/N: It's short, and so long overdue, and I am so incredibly sorry! This last semester has been absolutely ridiculous. I had two shows and no time to myself. I would like to thank those who have taken the time to review and Pm, and I am sorry to those who I did not get back to. Right now I'm in find a job mode, so hopefully once that is accomplished, I'll be able to finish this off. There's only a chapter or two left, and I'll do my best to make them good for y'all.**

**H  
**


End file.
